We are Family
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Kitty ponders her family... and the whole mansion bursts into song! Just a random thing that came up to try and break down writer's block....


Just to remind y'all that I'm not dead. XD It's better if you play the music as you read it, just imagine the people singing the words

We are Family – Sister Sledge

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, nor will I ever :( And the only songs I own are the ones I make up in the shower, lol

* * *

We are Family

* * *

"_Dum…da-dum, da-dum… da-dum, da-_dum… _dum,"_ Kitty hummed a song as she walked along the hallway, bobbing her head to the tune of the music in her head. She had no particular destination in mind. Her thoughts were wandering and her feet were taking her wherever they wanted.

Family. She lingered on that thought as she paused at the bottom of the stairs, propping her elbow up on the railing and leaning against it thoughtfully. Who was her family? Her mom and her dad, sure, and her grandma and pa… but the mansion was her home, even more than with her parents. Here, she had friends; heck, they were closer than her cousins or grandparents or, dare she say it, even her parents themselves. Here, she'd always fit in. She'd always be taken care of. Here, she'd always have a home.

Kitty smiled and started singing the words aloud.

"_We are family, I got all my sisters with me_," she stood in the center of the entrance hall, trying to attract as much attention as possible without actually going anywhere. She focused her thoughts for Jean and the Professor to hear. "_We are family, get up everybody sing."_

She saw a head appear at the top of the stairs, to be followed by one that looked exactly like it… and another… and another. She grinned up at Jamie and nodded.

"_We are family, I got all my sisters with me_," she projected, trusting that Jamie would get the message around before the song ended. "_We are family, get up everybody sing."_

It was time for the verse, but still no one had come to observe her appreciation for everything. She sighed dejectedly, but just as she was considering giving up, another voice joined her song.

"_Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by_," Rogue walked to Kitty's side, giving her a rare smile as she sang with her southern twang. "_And we fly just like birds of a feather, I won't tell no lie_."

"_Uh_!" Jubilee and Amara harmonized, leaning over the rails from the second floor, twin grins in place.

"_All of the people around us, they say, 'can they be that close?_'" Scott and Jean added, coming in the front door.

"_Just let me state for the record_," Evan cheered, skating down the stairs.

"_We're giving love in a family dose_!" They all cried out.

"V_e are family_!" Kurt yelled, teleporting next to Kitty.

"_Hey-hey-hey-hey-uh_!" Jubilee harmonized, with an extra dose of sassiness.

"_I got all my sisters with me_," Tabitha chanted, fearlessly dragging Logan into the room.

"_Oh-huh! Oh-huh!"_

"_We are family_," Logan begrudgingly growled, receiving some disbelieving and partially amazed looks.

"_Get up everybody and sing_!" Ororo walked down the stairs elegantly, getting many admiring looks for her beautiful voice. Even Logan looked slightly awed.

"_Sing it to me_!" Tabitha crowed.

"_We are family_," Ray sang, or more like said.

"_I got all my bruthas with me_!" Alex sang more enthusiastically.

"_We are family_," Bobby declared, doing some sort of robotic running man into the room.

"_Get up everybody and sing_!" Rahne howled in tune, following a train of Jamies into the foyer.

"_Living life is fun and we've just begun to get our share_," Amara and Jean sang, gathering around Kitty, Rogue and Tabitha. "_Of this world's delights," _They struck several poses, before ending with their trademark Sirens positions to clapping and wolf-whistles.

"_High_!" Jubilee and Rahne bumped hips.

"_High hopes we have for the future, and our goals in sight_," Ororo soloed, making like a sultry blues singer and wowing everyone.

"_We know we don't get depressed_," Jubilee called. "_Here's what we call_ –"

"_Our golden rule_!" She and Rahne chanted.

"_Have faith in you and the things you do_!" Everyone joined in.

"_You won't go wrong," _Scott sang.

"_Oh-no, this is our family jewel_!" Jubilee finished.

"_We are family_," Bobby started everyone clapping to the beat, giving up his animatronic movements and jumping around like a kid on sugar.

"_Yeah! Sing it to me_!" Sam hollered.

"_I got all my sisters with me_!"

"You mean 'muties!'" Ray corrected jovially.

"_We are family_?" X-23 said, unsure, as she entered the room looking completely confused.

"_Oh! I can hear ya now_!" Tabitha ran over and started doing the 'twist-and-shout' dance, while Jubilee went about starting a line dance.

"_Get up everybody sing_! _We are family_!"

"_Have faith in you and the things you do_! _Hey Hey!"_ Rogue sang out.

"_I got all my sisters with me_!" Kitty yelled, throwing a fist into the air.

"V_e are family_," Kurt yelled, bamf-ing all over the room.

"_Get up! Get up, yeah_!" Alex yelled, totally into the groove.

"_Get up everybody and sing_!" Warren smiled, hovering in front of the grand doors.

"_We are family_!" Everyone was in some way hugging or dancing with the people around them.

"I got all my sisters with me!" The word 'sister' was drowned out by the medley of substitutes: 'brothers', 'muties,' and even 'aunties' in Evan's case.

"_Everybody, hey-hey-hey_!" X-23 yelled, now into the swing of things.

"_We are family! Get everybody and sing_!

"_We are…."_ Kitty started the end of the song, sustaining the note as Logan lifted her onto his shoulder

"_Fa…ma…leeee!"_ Everyone held the last note until they ran out of breath and collapsed, giggling at/to themselves.

"Yes, we are family, indeed," the professor said to himself as he watched his students and staff alike enjoy each other's company from the top of the stairs. This would be one memory he'd treasure always, as they would.

* * *

Really weird, I know right? But I was feeling in an appreciative mood…

- JJ Bean


End file.
